<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>V's Special Order by SachikoKuroichi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389483">V's Special Order</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachikoKuroichi/pseuds/SachikoKuroichi'>SachikoKuroichi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FF Prompt Challenge 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bartender!Nero, M/M, customer!V, the DMC is a bar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachikoKuroichi/pseuds/SachikoKuroichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>V is a regular at the DMC, always heavily flirting with the bartender Nero, but the part-demon is apparently not interested. While Nero is just trying to be professional while being on the clock and Dante rooting for them from the sidelines (where the dancing pole is located too), V gives it another shot and orders the usual... just to get something from the special menu~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nero/V (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FF Prompt Challenge 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>V's Special Order</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to the newest part of the FF Prompt Challenge (that I actually managed to beta-read, there are many more to come!)<br/>Have fun reading this snippet of this AU I'll never gonna revisit ever again (I think)<br/>But with me having a word-document of 19 pages with just plot bunnies and other prompts - I'll probably should try to get those out of my system first ^^°<br/>Lova ya all &lt;3<br/>Kudos and comments are appreciated as always xoxo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ship: Nero/V</p>
<p>Prompt: Cocktail</p>
<p>Song: We don’t have to dance – Andy Black - <a href="https://youtu.be/fcNry803EUA">YT-link (with lyrics)</a></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>It was a busy shift at the DMC, but Nero didn’t mind it too much. He liked to work behind the bar. It was fun to talk to the guys, flirt a little bit and even get a bit tipsy. Just slightly, because he’d build up a pretty high resistance, even on top of him being part-demonic.</p>
<p>“Busy night, huh? You okay?”</p>
<p>His uncle came to check on him at least once per night, but he knew exactly that he was not in need of any help. He’d four arms after all and one of them was able to reach every little corner of his work space, even on the top shelf.</p>
<p>It also got him lots of wolf whistling and tips if he did that little trick. Humans were so easy to impress, seriously.</p>
<p>“Everything’s fine, as always.”</p>
<p>“Good, then I’ll leave you to it again. If you need a little “break” or something, just tell me. I’ll cover gladly for you.”</p>
<p>Nero grew suspicious. Dante never offered to cover for him. He loved to earn his money and fair share of attention at the pole after all. He hated to take over for him, so why-?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a wonderful night, don’t you think? Especially to spend it in your presence, if I may say so.”</p>
<p>A dark voice, all to familiar, reached his ears and caused him to shiver. Nero knew exactly who had just approached his counter and taken a seat there.</p>
<p>V.</p>
<p>Now, the young hybrid also understood Dante’s weird behaviour. He liked to tease Nero because of all the flirting coming from said guy. But Nero didn’t like to mix work and his love life together. So he never took any of it seriously. And he’d never seen V off the clock, so that’s that.</p>
<p>“What can I get you?”</p>
<p>“You know me so well after all this time… you know exactly, what I want, Nero.”</p>
<p>Again his voice sent a shiver down his spine. He hated how much power that guy had over him. But he also loved the sound of his voice. Smooth, dark, dangerous. It caused him to think about how it would sound under different circumstances. In his bed, underneath him, as he buried himself deep in-</p>
<p>Nero shook his head to clear his thoughts. To get a hard on right now would just not do. He was stronger than that.</p>
<p>“You can pick everything that’s on the menu.”</p>
<p>“Well, did you put “Nero” already on it then? Because that's exactly what I want.”</p>
<p>The bartender had to refrain from blushing and settled for rolling with his eyes instead. How often did he have to tell him that he wasn’t on the menu?</p>
<p>That’s when it hit him.</p>
<p>He turned around and grabbed various liquors, most of them pretty strong and definitely not too tasty on their own. But he knew what he was doing.<br/>Together with some juice and other flavouring, as well as some drops of food dye, he created a blue/red/violet looking liquid and served it to him. Before V could say anything, Nero took out his lighters and set it on fire.</p>
<p>“Here, a “Nero”, like you ordered. But a fair warning: Be careful. This one is not for everyone.”</p>
<p>V’s eyes started to glow, his glance resembling that of a very deadly predator on a hunt.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t worry. I’m always up for some challenge. Also…”</p>
<p>He took a sip out of the glass, flames still slightly going on, but somehow V’s hair didn’t catch fire. Nero’s eyes followed everyone of his movements closely. He’s just not able to look away, almost like he’d stop existing if he did.</p>
<p>“…I’m pretty sure that this one is perfect for me.”</p>
<p>Nero had to stop himself from jumping over the counter and just ravish V where he sat. How did that guy manage to outdo him in his own damn game?</p>
<p>“Glad to hear that. I’m always pleased when I’m able to satisfy my customer’s needs.”</p>
<p>V growled.</p>
<p>“When are you off tonight? I think… there are some other needs you should tend to.”</p>
<p>Nero didn’t hesitate even for a second.</p>
<p>“Dante! You gotta take over for me. I’m taking the rest of the night off!”</p>
<p>Said half demon had just waited for the night to come and was standing almost immediately behind his nephew.</p>
<p>“Have fun.”</p>
<p>A teasing wink later, Nero simply jumped over the counter and leaned close to V.</p>
<p>“Your place or mine?”</p>
<p>V just smiled.</p>
<p>“But I haven’t finished my “Nero” yet.”</p>
<p>Nero growled deeply.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you rather get a taste of the real deal?”</p>
<p>The cocktail immediately forgotten, V grabbed the front of his shirt rather harshly and pulled him into a rough kiss.</p>
<p>“Pretty decent arguments you have there, dearest one. Let’s go. My flat isn’t far.”</p>
<p>Nero never before had been more happy to be able to mix a decent cocktail.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>